Hysterix
Hysterix was an insane, rogue Makuta who stayed on Powai Nui for an extended period of time and caused havoc on the island. History Early History Little of Hysterix' history has been disclosed by anyone who witnessed it. It should be noticed that the past events caused various things such as: * Hysterix's extreme hatred toward Turaga Maroona above all other Matoran, Toa and Turaga * Hysterix's body being destroyed and being trapped as a spirit * Hysterix being driven mad * Possible mutations or distortions of Hysterix's body The Feral Plains At this point Hysterix was trapped as a spirit, invisible and intangible to the naked eye. He was able to use what little power he had left to influence the inhabitants of the island. When survivors from Leskya Nui arrived on the island and began colonizing it, Hysterix used his mental powers to induce a conflict between them and the island's Matoran natives. He managed to possess the bodies of a few of them for short periods of time, most notably Wreshi and Nepto. During a skirmish between the Leskya Nuian colonists and some of the natives Toa, Vandir was sent on a mission by the Dark Hunter "Alchemist" as a part of a deal. This mission resulted in Hysterix's body being resurrected, and he was able to wreak havoc. During the battle, Onu-Matoran Keelo was mutated into a powerful Toa, who established his own group and began conquering the island after the battle. After the battle, Hysterix disappeared and was believed to have been killed elsewhere, despite being alive at the time. He secretly hid in Keelo's headquarters, influencing his actions. It is thought that Hysterix helped him locate the Mask Maker's Tool. One plan which Hysterix helped Keelo develop was one which involved a duel with Detras, the leader of the island's Toa, which was planned to be a trap and result in the Toa of Fire's demise. The natives managed to find out about this plan, and created a counter-trap which involved Keelo becoming trapping in the Shrine of Salvation's pocket dimension. The plan went well for the natives, until Hysterix appeared, pushed Detras into the device's dimension along with Keelo and destroying the device to trap them inside of it. He revealed the Mask Maker's Tool, and used it with his Mask of Possession to taunt a few Toa. He then used it to severely weaken their Kanohi and Elemental powers and battled them. Hysterix began to win the battle, having used his Berserker Scythe to turn a few of the island's inhabitants against one another. The Mask Maker's Tool was taken from him by Arvos when he dropped the device, and it ended up in the hands of Omakah. Omakah and Shensii began running as Hysterix chased through a forest. They reached a cliff overlooking Lake Faradi, and Omakah sacrificed himself to stop Hysterix by releasing a large amount of energy from the Tool. The blast of energy killed Omakah, but left Hysterix alive. The Makuta was wounded, physically weakened and completely stripped of his Kanohi power, his Shadow powers and his Rahkhsi powers. His whereabouts were unknown after that. Description Appearance Hysterix is tall and beast-like in appearance. His feet are large, and each have three clawed digits. His legs are notably triple-jointed, although his balance and speed do not appear to be any different from if they were the standard two-jointed. The middle sections of these legs are notably devoid of much armor and instead bear a strong synthetic-skin-like material which appear muscly. His torso is triangular, with two cosmetic tubes wrapping under the axilla and large, spiked shoulder pads. His neck is notably longer than usual, ending with a proportionally normal head, which bears a scarred Suletu-shaped mask. His upper arms share the same texture as his legs, and his hands are strikingly similar to his clawed feet, albeit with a clawed thumb. Powers and Equipment As a Makuta, Hysterix was able to create, control, and absorb the element of Shadow. He possessed some of the 42 Rahkshi powers, although it is not known which ones he did not possess. He has two other mysterious abilities, which are long-range telepathy and some form of technopathy, both of which he can utilize on the Astral Plain. Hysterix wore the Kanohi Althi, the Mask of Possession, which allowed him to release his spirit from his body with the purpose of taking over another one. Hysterix wields a large weapon he calls the Berserker Scythe, named so for his tendency to swing it violently without stopping, capable of mowing down dozens of enemies at once. He can also utilize the weapon's powers to fire a ball of energy, which will brainwash a target into an animalistic drone who will work for him. He also has large claws on his hands and feet, allowing him to cling to walls and claw through materials. Personality and Traits The most prominent feature of the psyche of Hysterix is that he is a complete animal. Some behavior suggests that one of his greatest motivations is simply the will to survive, doing whatever it takes to ensure that he will last as long as he can. In doing this, he uses his dangerous telepathic powers to twist others into doing his bidding, sometimes without the host realizing it. He acts as a force of nature, steering the course of history in the way which will benefit him the most and destroy anyone who may threaten him. He hides his true intentions under layers of less notable motivations, including a thirst for power (which he enacts through Keelo) and a hatred for the Natives of Powai Nui. Hysterix also appears to be mentally ill in some ways, although this does not impair him in any way. His mannerisms are often insane and "rabid", and he can find morbid, melodramatic and emotionally distressing situations to be strangely entertaining at times. He also never appears to doubt the success of his actions, although he is not prideful. Many of his complex plans seems foolproof to him, which can be his greatest weakness. Appearances * ''The Feral Plains'' (First Appearance, first appears in Volume III) Quotes Trivia * Hysterix's theme song is "Master of Puppets" by Metallica. * Hysterix took inspiration from many things, the most notable being demons. * Hysterix is one of CaptainLandr0ver's favorite characters to write about. * As the main antagonist of The Feral Plains, Hysterix symbolizes temptation, human nature and carnality, which is shown through his ability to corrupt the minds of individuals and bring out the darker parts of their personality. Category:Makuta __FORCETOC__ Category:Villains